


You are more than that

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Party, Dean is just adorable and that's it, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure!Dean, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sweet, lawyer!Cas, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean doesn’t want to go with Sam to his fancy Christmas party, that changes when he meets Castiel Novak.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	You are more than that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunei/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 5!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Kitsunecastiel!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunecastiel/pseuds/kitsunecastiel) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Christmas Party

“Sam, I still don’t understand why I have to go with you, I hate Christmas parties.” Dean mutters while he nearly strangles himself with his tie. He hates to wear this monkey suit, but Sam insisted. 

Sam rolls his eyes - and yes, Dean knows that, even though Sam is walking in front of him - and opens the big door. At least the warm air is nice and Dean steps through the door. He really wants to go home already.

“I told you, Eileen feels horrible, so I want at least to bring my brother with me.” Sam says, grinning and Dean shakes his head.

“Nice. So I’m just the stopgap.”

Sam doesn’t answer that and they both walk into the building. The corridor looks nice, but Dean’s mouth opens when he sees this big room where a lot of people are already standing around talking to each other.

“Woah.” Dean whispers, everyone looks really fancy. He always knew Sam’s job as a lawyer was a bit more glamorous than his own, but this was a bit much. Dean is blushing before he even talked to anyone.

He is just a mechanic and he feels so very wrong here. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Dean automatically turns around at the low voice and he only realized then that the man was talking to his brother and not him. Sam shakes his hand and smiles.

“Call me Sam, really.” 

Dean just stands there like an idiot while they both talk and only when he steps from one foot to the other and starts to fiddle with his tie again, Sam seems to realize that Dean is still standing next to them.

“Oh yeah, Castiel, this is my older brother Dean.” Sam says and Dean’s voice seems to give up, when bright blue eyes focus on him. Castiel smiles and Dean doesn’t know what to do.

Holy hell. This guy is so on another level. Maybe even directly from heaven.

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean is sure he makes some kind of noise and he even manages to shake the guy’s hand, but otherwise he can only hear his own heart pounding very loudly. Sam coughs slightly and Dean nods.

“Uh huh. Hi.” Very smart.

Dean is still staring at the guy, but he can’t really help himself. It’s not just the blue eyes or the stubble. No Castiel honestly looks like he is every mother-in-law’s dream. Polite and still so so handsome. Neither Sam’s stories, nor the pictures he showed Dean do him any justice.

Fuck. Dean had been crushing on Castiel since the first time Sam talked about him.

“Oh, Gabriel is here as well!” Sam says and before either of them can say anything, his brother is already gone. Dean smiles weakly. Shit. How does he get out of this situation without making a fool of himself in front of Mr. Dreamy.

“So Dean, tell me more about yourself. I mean Sam talks about you all the time, but I want to hear it from you.” Castiel says, his voice sending shivers over Dean’s body. Dean shrugs a bit.

“I’m a… mechanic.” Dean says, embarrassed now. Sure, he loves his job. Nothing beats working on an old beauty all day, but it’s just not Castiel’s level. 

“Really? That sounds interesting. I have a pretty old car that could use someone with hands like yours to work on it.” Castiel says and this time he takes a step closer and carefully takes one of Dean’s hands in his.

“O-oh?” Dean makes, but Castiel’s hands are warm and Dean sighs quietly. This kinda seems like a Cinderella story. Dean pushes those thoughts away and focuses back on Castiel.

“As I said Dean, Sam told me so much about you and I couldn’t help but think a lot about you. If I had known you would not only be the most amazing person in the world, but stunning as well, I would’ve forced Sam to let me meet you sooner.” Castiel explains, still holding Dean’s hand.

“Thank you, I’m uh… You are literally a dream.” Dean sputters out and promptly blushes at his own words. Why the fuck did he say that.

“Oh, Dean. Would you like to dance with me?” Castiel asks then and Dean nods. He had dance lessons when he was little, but stopped when the other kids at school laughed at him for it.

“I’d like that.” Dean whispers and when Castiel walks with him over to the dance floor, he can see his brother winking at him. That asshole.

Dancing with Castiel is wonderful, he takes the lead without even asking and even though he is a bit smaller than Dean, he makes him feel safe. Dean wishes the song would never end. 

“This is wonderful.” Castiel says, as if he can read Dean’s thoughts. Dean chuckles and the next song is a bit slower. He almost jerks in surprise, when Castiel leans with his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

Of course Dean destroys the beautiful moment, when he steps on Castiel’s feet. He almost stumbles and falls, but Castiel holds him.

“S-Sorry.” Dean stammers, but Castiel is still smiling. He even puts his right hand on Dean’s cheek. His thumb carefully stroking over the warm skin. Dean looks to the ground. He was never even looked at in his life before and he doesn’t know what to do when someone as beautiful as Castiel looks right at him.

“Don’t be. I’m glad you aren’t perfect.” Castiel says and Dean snorts a bit too loudly. Castiel puts his fingers under Dean’s chin and makes him look up.

“Is this… some Christmas party thing? Where I’m… I’m Cinderella for one night?” Dean asks and he can’t help but blush even more. Fuck, he said that out loud, right? 

“I can promise you, it’s not. I’m not a guy for some random hook-up, but seeing you today, next to Sam, I knew I had to take my chance.” Castiel says slowly and Dean realizes they are the only ones who stopped dancing.

Castiel doesn’t seem to care.

“I believe you.” Dean whispers and Castiel comes even closer. Dean can feel Castiel’s warm breath on his lips and he nods at the unasked question. 

Castiel kisses him.

Dean closes his eyes and lets himself be kissed. It feels almost like a sweet promise and just as Castiel deepens the kiss, it ends the next second. Dean whines pitifully. 

“I would love to take you home.” Castiel whispers, while he strokes through Dean’s hair. Dean nods shyly, even though he licks over his lips, making Castiel drool.

Dean looks around and waves at Sammy, who looks very knowingly. Dean sends him a bitch-face when he sees that Eileen is standing there next to him, waving happily. They fucking played him.

“And Dean?” Castiel says at the door. 

“You don’t need to leave a shoe for me behind. I’m not ever letting you go.” Castiel grins.

Dean ducks his head. 

He likes that.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fecd82927c2f68bc862e6cdc9fdac48/bc177cea7a191155-af/s540x810/4ccbd92b63bd51ac00d8dd4c5ec7e3ef3310527b.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
